Secret Love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Isabella Swan and Emmett Cullen have know each other their whole life. Now she's off to college with his sister and he's her RA. what the rest of the family doesn't know is that they are already together and don't plan to tell anyone anytime soon.


I don't own twilight

"This is either going to be a really good idea or a really bad one." Alice groaned as she pulled into the student parking lot of UW.

"What are you on about Ali?" Bella looked curiously at her best friend.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the fact that my big brother is our RA."

"Alice," Bella snorted trying not to laugh out loud. "Emmett isn't going to do anything bad, though to tell you the truth I'm surprised he was given the job. I think the people who were hiring might have truly went crazy."

"You can say that again." Alice rolled her eyes. "Who in their right mind would hire Emmett to be in charge of over seventy freshman?"

"Well obviously that would be the staff at our esteemed school." Bella pointed out.

"I know, if I'd known they'd pull something like this and then place us in the same dorm on the same freaking floor I never would have come here." She put the car in park and grabbed one of her lighter bags. Bella followed suit and they started to walk towards the dorm that would be their home for the next nine months. "We'll make Emmett grab the rest of our stuff. He has to be good for something right."

"I'm sure he'll be busy helping the other students." Bella pointed out.

"Ok fine then we'll make Edward help us. He and Rosalie have to be around here somewhere right?"

"Not sure." Bella shrugged. "He did leave before us."

"You know what I really don't want to know what he's doing." Alice shuddered thinking of some of the times she'd caught her middle brother with his girlfriend Rose. It wasn't pleasant that was for sure.

"Cullen and Swan." Alice said to the student manning the front desk who had a yellow high lighter twirling between her two fingers.

Glancing down at a piece of paper she marked off two names. "Fill out these." She handed them some papers and a pen. Before snapping her gum and going back to twirling the high lighter.

"Pleasant." Alice muttered. Bella bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Here's your sticker put it on your card, without it you won't be able to get back into the dorms after ten." The girl passed the light pink stickers after they handed her their paperwork. They slapped them on their ID cards. "You'll just wait down here for your RA he should be back in a moment.

"Ugg." Alice sighed leaning against the desk. Bella rolled her eyes and picked up her and Alice's bags.

"If it isn't my favorite two girls." Bella turned a small smile flitting over her face as she saw Emmett coming towards them a clipboard in hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice sighed. "Can we get this over with I'm exhausted, have you seen Edward?"

"Can't say I have dear sister." Emmett handed the clip board over to the girl behind the desk and took up a new one. "Lets get this show on the road." He took the two duffle bags from Bella and walked them to the elevators. "Ready for the year."

"mmm." Alice muttered. Bella just gave him a weak smile.

"Great."He smiled as the doors opened and they shuffled into the elevator. Emmett hit the number three button and they rode silently up to their room. I'm right here." Emmett pointed to the first door on the right. And you two are just a handful of doors down on the left. He came to the door and handed them keys. "Well try them out make sure they work." They nodded each trying their keys before Emmett led them into the single room with an attached bathroom. He took them through the process and when everything check out he had them sign. "Now all you need to do is move all your stuff in."

"Where are Edward and Jasper when we need them?" Alice sighed.

"Well Darlin I'm right here." They turned to see Jasper leaning against the door frame.

"Jasper." Alice squealed jumping into his arms. Before Bella could blink Alice and Jasper were in full makeout mode with Jasper pinning Alice against the wall.

"Really not something I want to see." Bella muttered walking past her two friends. "Hey let me help you grab your stuff." She turned to see Emmett had followed her out.

"Don't you have other people to check in?"

"Actually I don't you and Alice were the last on the floor to check in."

"Figures Alice of course had to back almost all of her room even though I pointed out we'd be home every weekend."

"Sounds like something Alice would do." Emmett nodded. Bella smiled at him and brushed her hand against his as they neared the elevator but before they could get their he'd steered her in another direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you know what I'm doing." Emmett unlocked his door and pulled her inside.

"Emmett Cullen we can't." She giggled as he pushed her against the door his mouth ravishing hers.

"It seems like we are." He wrapped his arms around her waist and hefted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around her neck. He started to pepper kisses down her neck.

"What if Alice comes looking for me."

"I'm sure she's to distracted to do anything no shhh I'm doing some of my best work here." He reclaimed her lips and she gave into temptation burying her fingers in his hair.

Her and Emmett had been together for the last three weeks not that Alice or anyone else knew for that matter. No they were having to much fun sneaking around to tell their friends and family that they were together. "Why spoil the fun and ruin the betting pool. Everyone knew the Cullen/Swan/Hale/Whitlock group were betting when the two of them would get together but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them and Bella had been sure to write the exact time and date Emmett kissed her in her diary so that the winner would be allowed to claim his or her prize when all was reveled but for now she thought kissing Emmett was the best idea ever.

A/N So this idea has been running around in my head for a bit so I thought why not.


End file.
